Pumba
Pumba is a 17 year old who at age 12 was cursed to switch between warthog and human everyday for the rest of his life by a Monkey. Even though the monkey hadn't meant to, Pumba and the monkey continued to find a cure or some way to lift the curse, one day they were sure something would work, and instead it turned him into a warthog for the rest of his life, the only way to lift the curse would potentially be fatal for people turned into Chickens and Pigs, so they gave up, Pumba eventually came across the school while wandering and applied, after all he was Human... and warthog, or 'pig' Pumba is played by cstar7777 Personality Pumba has always been a Happy go Lucky kind of guy with a kind and accepting personality. He rarely ever flips at anyone unless they call him a pig, he hates being called a pig and it often ends up in an ugly argument or worse, Pumba charging. Relationships Hiccup- Roomate History Pumba was born to a family in a small village just by a large Savannah. Despite his family being poor, Pumba would mange to hog up most of the food, sit around all day, and one day at age 12 was told to go outside for a change. Pumba then wandered around talking about how there is no way life could get worse by him walking around and decided to wander into the Savannah. When Pumba was walking around he got hit in the head by a stick with fruit on it, and he turned to see a monkey. Pumba rolled his eyes and walked away listening to the Monkey chant. Then the Monkey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a stream. Pumba looked at his reflection in the water and rolled his eyes, then the monkey touched the water and Pumba's reflection changed. Pretty soon he felt shorter, and could understand exactly what the monkey was saying, in reaction, he screamed and ran home. When he got home he screamed out for his parents who then opened the door, Pumba spoke out in pure English to them, his mother screamed and passed out, and his father grabbed a gun, mumbling about how a warthog would taste. Pumba ran back off away from his village into the Savannah, he found the monkey again and asked if they could find a way to lift whatever was going on. By then Pumba had turned back into a human and could not understand the monkey, nor could the monkey understand him. They waited a bit before Pumba turned into a warthog, he asked again, and they started their search. They tried simple and dangerous things, cures, potions, spells, healing stones, nothing worked, the monkey did not know Shape-shifting curse lifts. When he turned 13 they found out something that may work, and they attempted it, and Pumba could no longer turn back human. Eventually they identified the new curse and the unfortunate thing was the curse lifting could kill any animal related to a chicken or a pig. Since the warthog is a direct cousin they had to stop and Pumba left. Pumba could still understand english and as he wandered around he heard stories from wiser animals and from humans where the tigers and lions hid, so he'd stay clear of them. Then one day he managed to hear a rumor about a special school for 'monsters' and since Pumba used to be human, could speak english, and understand animals, he was a monster as much as a quail is edible. So he found the school by himself, applied for school, and is now a student, he only has one relationship with anyone currently and that is his room mate Hiccup, and they aren't 'friends' yet.